


Games

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, mentioned Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Drabbles for the challenge "Games" from LJ's twilight100.





	1. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quil is naturally protective.

“I'm not just going to sit here while you play Russian Roulette with your life!” Quil could barely contain the volume of his voice.

Claire's eyes were wide. Quil never spoke to her like this.

“It was just a cigarette. It's not like I was cliff diving or driving recklessly or anything interesting.”

Her best friend just stuttered at that, his face an alarming red. Suddenly, he let out a huge breath.

“Claire-bear.” Quil wrapped her in his strong, warm arms. His hands were in her hair. If Claire hadn't know better, she'd swear he was going to cry.


	2. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens at home, pre-Twilight.

Esme smiled broadly, surveying her family as they relaxed around their living room. Alice was charming them with her fortune-teller impressions. 

Still giggling, Alice fixed her gaze on Edward. She rolled her eyes back in her head and said, “Oooohhh...and for Edwaaard, there will be a beautiful woman...she will -”

Alice cut off abruptly and her eyes took on a vacant look. Edward hissed, grabbed her shoulders, and snarled, “Who is that?”

Without hesitation, Jasper stepped between them and shoved Edward through the wall.

Alice came around then. “I'm sorry, Edward,” she whispered, “It was just a game.”


	3. Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is playing with the human.

He stood, still and silent, in the corner. He listened to the quick thrumming of her heartbeat. He imagined the way her blood would taste; venom pooled in his mouth, spurred by the smell of her fear, but he swallowed it. He had a game to play.

He made himself known to her. He told her it wasn’t really about her, little human that she was, but it was a lie. Of course it was about her. He snapped her bones and felt the rush of excitement through him. After all, you can’t play cat and mouse without the mouse.


	4. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quil can see Jacob isn't dealing with his obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Eclipse, pre-Quil imprinting so that his lines make sense.

“I can't, Bella might come by.”

“She's just playing games with you, man. You gotta ease up on the unrequited lover bit, obsession is unhealthy.” Quil growled when Jacob refused to join Embry and him at the beach.

“She's not. She just doesn't realize... I was there for her, she's...she'll know.”

Grumbling, his friend left. It wasn't a game, Jacob insisted to himself; his own steady heartbeat told him that... Bel-la, Bel-la...

Her heart would say Ja-cob, Ja-cob...if she'd just stop and listen to it...he _knew_ it would...if she'd just keep it beating a little longer...


	5. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella plays truth or dare. Set before moving to Forks.

“Truth or dare?”

Bella bit one of her thumbnails as she considered the challenge. What would make Christina happier? Finally, she sighed, “Dare.”

Her friend squealed; the other slumber party guests giggled.

“I dare you to...” Christina cast her eyes around, finally coming to rest beyond the large sliding glass doors to her back yard. “Eat dirt!”

Bella walked outside, rolled her eyes when the girls couldn't see it. This was a dumb game. She showed them her handful of dirt and put it in her mouth. It tasted...like dirt. She grimaced slightly as she swallowed the gritty mass.


	6. A Wasted Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward tries with Rosalie, for Carlisle's sake. It doesn't go well.

Carlisle asked him to try. For him, Edward gave it his best effort.

He subjugated his competitive side, letting Rosalie win when they played chess, but not by enough that she would suspect.

He met her eyes, smiled, didn't flinch from the angry ruby glare she always had for him. He held doors for her, told her how lovely she looked in that dress.

Edward tried, but in the end, the sarcasm, the conceit, the competitiveness... _Rosalie_ was too much for him. Their latest fight could have woken the neighbors...eight miles away.

Carlisle frowned at Edward's “I told you.”


End file.
